


Would you like chocolate sprinkles on that?

by MoriartysToyBoy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Banker Jim, Barista Sebastian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartysToyBoy/pseuds/MoriartysToyBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was frustrating working in Starbucks on any day, even more so when you were hungover and not allowed to drink the coffee that was sat in front of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you like chocolate sprinkles on that?

The hat on his head felt like a vice pressing against his skull and his apron ties were abandoned from his waist, falling to his side as to not create any pressure that was likely to cause him to vomit. It was frustrating working in Starbucks on any day, even more so when you were hungover and not allowed to drink the coffee that was sat in front of you. 

Sebastian hadn’t meant to drink, well drink that much, however it had been a year since he’d left the army and he couldn’t not go to the meet up, most of the guys that had gone he’d not seen since he’d run off to London 8 months prior. He also couldn’t not turn up for work, having missed so many days, any more and he’d be fired. Although it was just a part time job he made quite a lot of money via tips as the cafe sat outside many large banks with a large amount of rich bankers, who were thankfully, carefree with their money. And Sebastian wasn’t above taking money from them. 

Leaning against the coffee machine, the lulling hum and warmth, he’d started to drift off before the familiar ding of the door sounded and he unwillingly stood up and forced a smile onto his face. 

“Good afternoon?” He sounded, “What can I get for you?” 

The man in front of him smirked as he tucked a pair of designer sunglasses into his suit pocket, a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised at the same time as the corner of his mouth. Looking at his watch, the eyebrow raised even higher, an Irish accent drawling through the smirk , “It’s only 11:30.” 

Sebastian shook his head, “Pardon?” 

The man laughed, perfectly white teeth poking through his lips, “Technically, it isn’t yet the afternoon.” 

“Oh...I guess it isn’t. Apologies.”

“No need to apologise...” the man leant over across the counter, “...Sebastian. I’ll excuse the mistake seen as you’re hungover.” 

The blonde spluttered, was it really that obvious? “I...I’m.”

“I’ll have a mocha please, hot milk and cream on top.” He said smiling knowingly, pulling his wallet out. Sebastian merely nodded, “I..urm, can I take your name?”

“Richard.” 

Another nod and he turned round, quickly preparing the coffee and trying to ignore the gaze he felt on his back. 

“Would you like chocolate sprinkles on that?” He coughed out, blush tinging his cheeks. “Please.” was the reply.

Coffee in hand he slid the cup across, “That’ll be £4.10.” Which in reply a gold credit card was held between 2 fingers, “You can add £20 for the tip.” Growing more speechless, at the money and now at the size of the smirk on the man’s lips, Sebastian handed the card machine over then took it back from the man once he was done. 

“Thank you very much Sir.” Sebastian spluttered out, watching Richard lick cream rather suggestively off of his finger. 

A wave of a hand and a giggle, “Oh no need for that, it was an enjoyable 2 minutes.” 

“Well...thank you all the same.”

“And thank you.” Pulling out a business card, he passed it across the counter, “Call me” And with a wink he sauntered out of the shop.

Looking down Sebastian brushed his finger across the plain white business card, the embossed logo of the bank across the street was smooth against his finger. No wonder he’d tipped so much. Shaking his head he went to slip the card into his pocket, only noticing at the last minute that the name adorning the card was in fact ‘Jim Moriarty’. What sort of man lied about his name only to reveal it 2 minutes later? An interesting one, maybe even a dangerous one. And in all honesty, that was all the motivation Sebastian needed to pick up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote for my boyfriend!


End file.
